


【相二竹马】新鲜事物

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: 没啥预警的只是灌肠（？）
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 2





	【相二竹马】新鲜事物

二宫趴伏在情侣酒店的卫生间的一张大床上——与其说是床，不如说更像是某种操作台，手脚被上面的束缚带束住，不过好在不用面对自己男朋友跃跃欲试的表情。二宫微微撇头，能看到旁边巨大落地镜中反射出的白皙臀瓣，还有上面诡异地插着的巨大的塑料漏斗。

为什么灌肠的东西准备这么充分的，二宫忍不住腹诽，不过已经到了这个地步却也不好再说什么，别过头不再去看镜子里的景象。

“这么多没问题吗？”相叶拿着灌肠液在二宫的面前晃了晃，似乎是真的很担心的样子，不过二宫知道哪怕这包灌肠液真的对于他而言太多，相叶也会秉承着无聊的实验精神努力灌进去的，他没有理会相叶无聊的提问，只是低着头骂道：“他妈来不来了？”

“来来来。”相叶笑眯眯地欣赏着自己男朋友因为害羞而羞红了的脸，臀瓣上轻轻拍了一下：“放松点。”之后便打开了灌肠液的包装，顺着漏斗倒了下去。

“唔……”大量冰凉的液体就这样灌了进来，激得二宫忍不住收紧了全部的肌肉，试图放缓液体进入的速度，不过却是完全地阻断了溶液进来的通路，漏斗里一下积了不少液体。

“都说了放松点了嘛。”相叶腾出手来把二宫的臀部又往上提了提，似乎是想这样让液体能够更顺畅地灌进去。

“下次……你……他妈试试……”二宫喘着粗气，嘴上虽然骂骂咧咧地不过却还是努力放松自己的肌肉，漏斗里的液面也开始一点点地下降。

“真棒！”

二宫无心去关注相叶的评价，他的全部注意力都放在被灌进来的液体当中，他能感受到溶液渐渐填满自己，和平时相叶内射的感觉不太一样，液体冰凉，需要用自己的体温一点点地捂热，流淌到深处的时候又似乎突然过热，明明是液体却又像是火焰一半，几乎灼伤自己的内壁一般。

“你他妈……灌的……没错吧……”二宫问道，他感觉自己要被点着一般，却又和平时的感觉不太一样，这样的欲望是从自己身体深处一点点传递到自己的大脑之中的，明明自己在被填满，但是却又觉得无尽的空虚，想要更多的东西填进来。溶液像二宫期望的那样还在不断流进他的身体，他觉得腰上发酸，根本坚持不住现在这样高挺着屁股的姿势。

“是灌肠液没错啊。”相叶认真读着包装上的字，不过二宫却没有看到他满脸的坏笑，“不过是情·趣灌肠液哦。”他故意把情趣两个字咬得清晰而又准确，其中暗含的意思再明显不过了。

二宫想要骂人但是却没有了这样的力气，里面的那点该死的媚药已经完全激起了他的欲望，他的性器已经硬了起来，自己却没有办法用手去疏解一下，只能小幅度地在这个操作台上蹭着，可天杀的操作台表面光滑，摩擦起来一点感觉都没有。

“你消停点，还没完呢。”相叶怕二宫跪不住前功尽弃，用手撑住他的腰，同时还若有若无地触碰对放的柱体和囊袋，似乎生怕他身体里的火还没有被完全点着。

二宫也完全放弃了抵抗，把一部分重量压在相叶的手上，可是这样却让相叶切切实实地挤压到了充满液体的小肚子，惊得他又马上逃了出来。相叶却是似乎找到了什么玩具一般，等包装里的溶液全部都灌到漏斗里的时候，便开始认真戳弄起二宫的肚子，平时的一块腹肌现在更为鼓胀而有富有弹性。

“别……”戳到某一点的时候二宫突然地闪躲，身子似乎是更软了一些，漏斗里没有漏进去的灌肠液洒了一点出来。相叶知道应该是在溶液和自己的动作之下挤压到了二宫的敏感点，觉得可爱却又更让人想要好好欺负一下。

“洒出来好多呢，这样该洗不干净了呢。”相叶不知道从哪里又找出一包全新的灌肠液，一边打开还一边说道，“再补一点哦。”

“哈……哈……”二宫的情欲高涨，没有心情和相叶就这种事情拌嘴，身上又软得不得了，他的手几乎支撑不住自己的身体，只能用脸颊勉强支撑着，趴在这里任凭相叶摆弄，他发誓相叶绝对不是“补一点”这么简单，第二包灌肠液也几乎全部都灌了进去，他觉得自己的小腹已经胀得难受，却又没有力气抵抗，已经有些习惯了冰凉液体的温度，吞下第二包灌肠液的时候甚至更顺畅一点。

“小和真棒！”

听到相叶的声音，二宫知道灌肠的部分已经完成，本想爬起身来去厕所排掉所有液体，然后接纳相叶来舒缓自己的欲望，却没想到相叶拿走了漏斗之后却找了一个别的东西塞进了充满液体的小穴，之后才放开二宫受限制的手脚。

“你干嘛？”二宫艰难地翻起身，坐在这个台子上休息了好一阵，才习惯了在身体里乱撞的液体，本想起身拿开那个小玩具，却发现自己的肚子已经胀大许多，甚至影响了自己伸手抽出小玩具的动作。“帮我……放开……”

相叶很好奇地戳了戳二宫的小肚子，笑着说道：“好像小和怀孕了呢。宝宝，宝宝是爸爸哦！”然后像一个笨蛋爸爸一样认真抚摸着二宫的小肚子。

这样的动作让二宫忍不住有点害羞，红着脸拍开了相叶的手，让他快点放自己去厕所。

“小和这么兴奋了，先来帮帮我嘛。”相叶顶了顶胯，示意了一下二宫，“小心别压倒孩子哦。”

二宫知道相叶不会轻易放过自己，在地上垫了一块毛巾，扶着肚子小心翼翼地跪了下去。相叶片身坐在了那个操作台上，把修长的小腿搭在二宫的肩头，还俯身在二宫耳边小声说道：“也别让孩子流了哦，不然会惩罚你的。”

二宫翻了个白眼，不过却还是好好地舔了舔相叶的龟头，然后一点点地把相叶的火热吞了下去。

二宫慢吞吞地把相叶的性器含住，也不知道是真的怕伤到孩子还是别的原因，动作缓慢，但却有好好照顾到柱体的每一寸褶皱。看着二宫这般卖力相叶心情大好，夸着二宫“乖孩子”，说着还用一只脚轻轻踩了踩二宫的小肚子。

似乎是又刺激到了那一点，二宫忍不住皱眉轻轻叫了一声，不小心轻咬了相叶一下，让相叶忍不住倒吸了一口凉气，差点精关失守就这样射在了二宫的嘴里。

“真他妈要命。”相叶没有打算这样放过二宫，脚上的力度加大了不少，好心地提醒着二宫道：“小心点，不然一会儿再来一次。”

二宫有点委屈，但是他知道相叶在这种事情上说到做到，小幅度点了点头，一边忍着饱胀的腹部被挤压的奇怪感觉和偶尔被刺激到敏感点的快感，一边用力地服侍着相叶，软嫩的两颊被巨大的性器撑起一个可爱的弧度，虽然相叶的东西有点味道，不过却是能抚慰二宫身体里的无名火，虽然自己的性器官没有得到任何的触碰，不过却还是让感到兴奋。

有时吞得深了让二宫想要干呕，不过却还是认真地吞吐着，时不时地嘬一下相叶的顶端，用嘴唇包住的牙齿努力克制住不去咬到柱体，偶尔扫过敏感的冠状沟，惹得相叶舒服地哼哼起来。

没一会儿相叶没有任何提醒地射了出来，浓稠而又腥气的精液灌了对方满嘴，甚至还有点呛到气管里，二宫跪在地上红着眼睛直咳嗽。

“小和真棒。”相叶的双手穿过二宫的腋下，把整个人架了起来，此时他才发现在那些媚药的作用下，二宫根本站不住脚，所有的重量都压在相叶身上，眼神迷离地也没着急把嘴里的东西吐出去，咽下些许之后抱着相叶就开始索吻。

“ma君……想要你……快点操进来。”二宫迷迷糊糊地好像醉酒了的样子，不管相叶是不是在不应期，也不管自己的肠道里还有大量的灌肠液，抓着对方的性器就往小穴口探去。

“乖，会让你舒服的。”相叶坏心眼地用给婴孩把尿的姿势抱起二宫，对方的性器就这样贴在他自己的小肚子上，吐着透明的前液似乎是在抱怨没有人来疼一疼它。

“看看有多少脏东西洗出来了。”二宫似乎脑子已经有点不清楚了，还真听相叶的话往自己的小穴看去。等相叶腾出手拔出来肛塞，有些浑浊的液体从粉嫩的穴口倾泻而出的时候，二宫似乎才想起来害羞，别过头不再去看这个场景。

“乖，已经洗干净了。”相叶亲了亲二宫的耳尖，最后流出来的液体已经接近清澈，不过却一直没有排干净的感觉，相叶再按按二宫的小肚子就总能按出液体来，“小和用力排干净，我们好去床上做。”

“……小和……不会……”二宫咬着嘴说道，本来这样类似失禁般的感受就足够让他害羞，现在还要他用力……哪怕被药搞得神智不清，二宫也绝对做不出来这样的事情。

相叶叹了叹气，反正灌肠液的包装上写了不用弄干净也没关系，于是也没再勉强二宫，简单帮他擦拭了一下之后，就这样抱着对方去到了外面的大床上。

“想要被填满……”二宫抱着相叶的脖子哼哼唧唧地说道。

“这个不难。”相叶笑了笑，本来还怕二宫还没有准备好，伸进手指帮他扩张，可小穴经过灌肠液的开拓，已经变得又软又湿，可能比平时准备得还充分一点。他已经能想象到自己的性器操进去时会是什么销魂蚀骨般的愉悦，简单开扩了一下，便用又硬起来的下体操了进去。

肠壁被液体开阔过，也不知道是灌肠液的作用还是药的作用，火热的内壁比往常更加用力地吸附住相叶，不仅里面这样让相叶喜欢，就连二宫和也这个人都比往常更加的热情，手脚并用地抱着相叶，用脚勾着相叶的腰让他去到更深的地方。

相叶看着二宫这样欲求不满的样子觉得实在可爱，深深浅浅地操弄起来，故意没去理会二宫已经颤抖起来的阴茎，似乎是快要到达高潮，可是就是差一些刺激来帮助他射出来。

“帮帮我……帮帮我……”二宫似乎舍不得把自己的手从相叶的身上拿下来，于是便哀求着让相叶帮他撸出来。

“小和试试能不能用后面射出来。”

“哈……哈……好……”二宫没有拒绝，听话地没有用自己的手去碰，扭着腰试图把相叶的东西吞地更深一点，“多给我……那……ma君多给我一些……”

相叶不去动二宫的下体，不过却空出手来蹭了蹭二宫的鼻头，他之前从来没有听过二宫在做爱的时候嫌弃自己不够努力的话，于是便更加努力地操进深处，二宫的媚肉绞得他头皮发麻，在此之前他完全没有意料到灌肠竟然还有这样的附加作用。

每一次相叶都准确地碾过二宫身体里的柔软，二宫那些不知足的话全都被封堵在了一声声的浪叫之中，拔高的音调似乎是对变相于相叶的夸赞，他看着怀中人忘情的样子，性器也跟着他的动作一颤一颤地，随着二宫一声呜咽，射出了格外多的精液，挂在相叶精壮的腹肌上。二宫却没有太多的不好意思，像是个小朋友一般用手指揩下自己的精液，放到自己的嘴里尝了尝。

“fufufu……和爱拔桑……的味道不一样呢……”

二宫说了什么已经不重要，他的眼神清澈，像是未成年一般，可是舌尖却又色情地舔舐着自己的白浊，仿佛是勾引相叶的魅魔一般，这样的反差就已经让相叶几乎发狂。他本想再多坚持一阵，让二宫知道自己刚刚说的“想要更多”是多么的无理取闹，却又是禁不住二宫这般挑逗，低吼着射进了二宫的身体里。长时间的射精根本不像是刚刚已经释放过一次的人，相叶对自己的表现还算满意，看着因为被中出而同样进入高潮的二宫忍不住笑了笑。

“小和还要吗？”

二宫看了看相叶的脸，忍不住凑上去亲了一口。

“还·想·要·更·多·哦～”


End file.
